onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tsuku Tsuku no Mi
Huh... Quite an interesting Devil Fruit you two have cooked up. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 06:43, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I was hoping nobody would compare it too much to the Pokemon move "Dream Eater." Subrosian 08:48, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, believe me, I've washed my hands of my childhood obsession with Pokemon. I rarely compare anything to it nowadays. XD It actually more reminds me of the Horo Horo no Mi. Not because of the ghosts and nightmares thing, but more because they're both unusual and rather unique for a Devil Fruit. --Cyberweasel89 08:58, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Lol, when I was making the Fruit, that's the first thing that came to mind was Pokemon. I still have a smidgen of love for Pokemon, which is why I thought that. It certainly is a unique and outright strange Devil Fruit, though. Subrosian 09:02, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, believe me, Pokemon was my very first "anime" (some don't consider it an anime...). Granted, it was actually Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z that really got me into anime, but Pokemon was still my first, so it holds a special place in my heart. XD Yep, I remember racing home from grade school every day and running upstairs to catch the airings of Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z on Toonami, back before Toonami was replaced with that teenage crap that Cartoon Network is trying to do. At that age, I didn't know what anime was (since most dubbing companies covered it up XD). And thus, at that age, at that point in time, I didn't know what made those two "cartoons" so different. All I knew was... I wanted more. XD Dammit. Like I said, I got kinda emotional, and now I'm all chatty and ranty. Feel free to ignore me. XDD --Cyberweasel89 09:26, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Oh mah gawd~! You too?! o: When I was a kid, among the other series I watched (on Toonami's Midnight Run), the first two series I ever watched were Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z, as well. I remember coming home one day from school and seeing the episode where Gohan transformed into the Oozaru and began to attack Piccolo on their training session. I also got exposed to Anime one late night when I watched Robotech for the first time. It was one of my first and always will be my favorite mech Anime. Subrosian 09:29, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, our story is probably the story for most anime fans around our age. XD I only later found out one of the many things that made those two shows different: A tangible plot. XD There were other things, but that was one of the biggest ones. XD --Cyberweasel89 09:42, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, DBZ didn't have much of a plot going. It was just lots of fighting and shit talking and stare downs. Subrosian 09:47, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Good point. Then maybe it wasn't a tangible plot that attracted me... Hm... This requires some research... XD --Cyberweasel89 19:08, 23 July 2009 (UTC)